1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boot records used in information handling systems and more particularly to smart master and partition boot records.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
One feature common to many information handling systems is an insulation layer of system resident code which resides between hardware and software of the information handling system. This code provides an operational interface between a user's applications program/operating system and the hardware of the information handling system to relieve the user of the concern about the characteristics of hardware devices. This system resident code is often referred to as a BASIC input/output system (BIOS). The BIOS allows new devices to be added to the system, while insulating the application program from the peculiarities of the hardware. BIOS frees hardware device drivers from depending on specific device hardware characteristics while providing the device driver with an intermediate interface to the device. Because BIOS is integral part of the information handling system and controls movement of data in and out of the system processor, it is resident within hardware of the information handling system such as read only memory (ROM) of the information handling system.
In build to order information handling system environments, it is known to provide flexibility in the hardware and software offerings provided to a customer. A method of providing this flexibility is by adding an embedded operating system partition to the software stack that is loaded onto the built to order information handling system.
It is known to provide built to order systems having fixed images (i.e., a software stack that is loaded onto a plurality of built to order systems) with buttons that allow customers to boot into an alternate operating system, such as Linux or an embedded Windows XP operating system. Because the hardware stack and software stack for these systems do not frequently change, it is desirable that most components needed to enable instant on functionality always be in place.
It is know to provide the BIOS of an information handling system with a master boot record (MBR) which controls the boot sequence based on pre-configured button selections. Additionally, it is known to create a dynamic partition based on the size of an embedded operating system part added to an information handling system order. The dynamic partition enables an information handling system manufacturer to offer customers with field-serviceable or customer-proof configuration options. For example, it is know to ship built to order information handling systems with an embedded Linux offering, or with an Image Restore feature such as the Dell Image Restore.
It is known to provide a media application with information handling systems. For example, the Media Direct software available on Dell information handling system provides a user easy access to saved videos, photos and music. By actuating a button on the information handling system a user is able to quickly access digital media, including content stored on external drives such as CDs/DVDs and Flash memory devices. The Media Direct software also includes an instant-on feature via which a user can access media files even when the information system is turned off. It is known to provide the Media Direct software with a basic function set as well as with an expanded function set.